Letter from the Trenches
by ktwjdramaaddictedotaku
Summary: Father, Mother.Please,please do not ever forget me will you and promise me you won't cry at all...but suicide for my eyes....I died...hellhole. Itachi writes a letter home to his family,telling them about the trenches and life. Meet him and his comrades.


Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto or characters but my letter from homework!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Father, Mother,**_

_****_

I thought I would never get to write/think those words ever again.  
Any day I could have been dead, lying motionless in no mans land, surrounded by barbed wires holding me in there forever. Never to be found. My body parts scattered by the bombing of either side.  
But so far I am one of the lucky ones. Still living and breathing.

Us lucky ones are all stuck in this god for saken (1) trench, the stench of decaying flesh of each of my comrades clogging up our noses, slowing our breathing to a halt.  
I could just throw up.

Father, mother, those posters for recruitment are definitely not what they say they are, they're all lies.  
Becoming a soldier sounded so easy but it's not, it's the complete opposite.

We have no rations at all because of the horrendously fat rats stealing all of it leaving us painfully starving.  
Is it not enough for them that they eat away my dead friends and even try to eat us alive at night while we sleep?  
They always have the help of the lice to kill us slowly.  
You really don't want to know how many bites and cuts I have in my skin covering my whole body. Not a lovely site.

Urgh, I swear that each word I write in this that the smell of blood and death lingering around is getting stronger.

Well any way, the petrifying screams, shouts and the gurgling sound of men drowning from there own blood that is clogging up their throats is enough to drive a sane man insane.  
Even I feel insane sometimes, especially down in the dug out when there's seriously nothing to do and boredom takes control, I find myself thinking and wondering the possibilities of my death to come and what way would be best to go.  
To be shot dead on by a rifle or shot a million times by a machine gun, or worse, which I really hate considering, is the gas.

No one wants to die like that, no, I won't describe the effects, it's torture to think about but suicide to my eyes to ever see it again.  
The only way not to get hit by it is to wear a gas mask to keep it away.

Covered in mud from head to toe, it decorates my uniform rather well, and the flies that buss around, I think I swallowed a couple or more.

Ewwww...sorry it was just my friend came by limping, he seems to have the disease called trench foot, he says it painful and might have to have to chopped off soon.  
And yet again, I'm lucky.

Well, even if I die in this hopeless on going war, I know I'm not going to hell. Why? I hear you ask, because I'm already living and surrounded by it now.  
It's worse than I have ever imagined it to be.  
I wont die either. Again, I hear you ask "why?"  
Well, because I died as soon as I got to this hellhole, I don't smile or laugh when someone makes a joke because there's no reason to, everyday is deja vu.

Father, mother.  
Please, please do not ever forget me will you, and promise me you won't cry at all, be brave knowing I am.  
Oh and tell Sasuke and Naruto I'm fine, tell them their big brother is fighting away the bad men with no trouble, after all they're to young to know or read this.  
I miss you all.  
I'll always love you as long as you all love me.  
I'll never forget you all; you'll be in my heart always.  
Oh and don't give up hope in me!!! Or this war even if I have, you're the ones keeping me going!!!

Love Your,  
Son, Brother and Soldier.

"Itachi yeah?"  
Said boy looked up from his letter he had just managed to finish just on time.  
He stared at a long blond haired male before him.

"...yeah Deidara?"He asked as he blinked puzzlement on his pale face.  
His raven hair framing his pale white face.  
The Blond grinned, "come on we've got to go into no mans land now"  
Itachi gulped that was the 3rd time in 4 days they had to get in there another attempted to take it and another would mean another front line joining them.

Standing up he stood next to Deidara smirking.  
"I'm ready!!!"

They both walked out from the dug out and into the trench.  
Others joined them in a at the front.  
They consisted of 9 young men. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein.

Itachi was the first we had just met.  
Long raven hair tied in a pony tail, his eyes had a glint of red. It ran in the family.  
His body was slim but quite toned.

Kisame had spiky hair, it was blue. Itachi remembered at one time he said something to do with him using the wrong permanent dye, and that it was false labelling. Everyone laughed at him for a while.  
He was also toned as well. A great swords man.

Deidara, another we already met, has long blond hair, and some covering his left eye.  
He was slim and toned.  
He had deep cuts on his hands; sometimes he got permanent markers and drew a tongue to the cuts on either hand. It wouldn't wash off for a long long LONG time.  
He throws amazingly with the grenades. He had perfect timing and how to throw it.

Sasori looked really young like he had never aged but he was older way way WAY older than he looked. Long red hair and doll like eyes.  
He didn't look tone much but when it came to it he was an amazing long distance shooter, he could just randomly shoot and hit the enemy dead on.

Kakuzu wears a mask at front of his face......to be honest he never said why. He has long hair too.  
And his fighting skills....well, normal guns, and swords the usual but he's really fast.

Hidan is a slow attacker with his religions.  
He usual prays to his god before going out to attack.  
He might be a slow attacker but hard to get.  
He has silver combed hair and jade green eyes.

Tobi acts like a little child, clings on Deidara allot which annoys the blond and sometimes the others.  
He wears a lolly pop mask which hides his face. He's energetic and bright, never giving up hope of the war.  
He's fast as lightening.

Zetsu.......is unknown he has green hair though others asked him if he did what Kisame did, but he actually wanted it that colour, it suited him quite well.

Pein is also unknown.  
Six piercings on his nose giving him a punk look and ginger spiked up hair.

Like I said, they stood in a line either smirking or grinning awaiting orders from the ranks above them.  
A Silver haired man walked out to them, his hair stuck up and to the side, it looked like it was never combed.  
He had an eye covered by bandages.  
No he hadn't lost an eye; he did take it off once to actually reveal an eye but it was the same as Itachi's sometimes with glints of red.  
He also had his mouth and nose covered.  
He bent down grabbing some guns, chucking it to them as he walked past.  
"We are going out again and this time we won't come back 'til we hit the other side"  
He had walked back by then and standing at front of Itachi.  
"I know you're all but babies"  
They all growled at him, narrowing their eyes.  
"But I'm going to help protected you all"  
With that said he picked up his own gun and nodded to them.  
They all jumped forward climbing up the wall running to no mans land with a battle cry.  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi jumped, Shooting at the enemies.  
'If this was a different situation, time and place, maybe we all could have been friends, no war and pain that we must endure I'm sorry to all I killed the past few days and the ones I will kill today tomorrow and for how long this war will last. Just maybe, in a another generation or dimension we shall be friends and just maybe the world will be in peace together..................'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh crap crap crap x 1000  
Wow leaning about the war in history and we had to make a letter so that was my letter added in the names though that was all, and that it really.  
I have nothing to say.  
Oh uhh yeah Passing peoms chapter 9....about that well be patient please. Really busy bee.

(1) god for saken is a word or something my dad said and everything. It should be spelt right. i looked around for it.

Do comment please.


End file.
